


Running Out of Time

by JMount74



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: It should have been a simple rescue. Climb the wall. Rescue the girl.He was a Tracy, he could do this.But also: he was a Tracy. It could never be that simple.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Whumptober
> 
> Prompt 4: Running Out of Time: Buried Alive, Collapsed Building

It was simple. Or rather, it should have been simple. Climb the brick wall to the balcony. Rescue the girl.

He was a Tracy. He could do this. But also: he was a Tracy. It could never be that simple. 

Virgil had made a valiant start. Attached to the safety harness, he was not worried that he would fall. And he was not worried about the security of the bricks. He had already queried that and been reassured.

So, it came as a bit of a shock when, not even halfway up the wall, there came a groaning sound and Virgil could feel the bricks shift against him. He stopped, holding his breath. Nothing. He took two more tentative steps.

And the whole wall, it felt like the whole building, collapsed around him. He gave a fleeting thought to Ella, the girl on the balcony who was probably just as shocked as he was at this turn of events, before landing on his right side, bricks and stuff raining down on him until he was buried. The only two thoughts that penetrated his foggy mind was: ‘wow, that’s a lot of bricks,’ and ‘so much for the safety harness.’

In the sixty second silence that followed one voice rang out. ‘Virgil!’ it screamed. Alan was screaming his name.

Watching Virgil climb the wall, Scott and John had front row seats to the drama that followed. They wasted no time vaulting over the obstructions in front of them and they started shifting bricks to find their brother. Thankfully, the wall that had collapsed was a half-brick wall, so the weight on Virgil would be less; but it was still a full 15 foot of brick plus the ironwork of the balcony. That equated to a lot of brick.

‘1600,’ John supplied. Scott stared at him as they worked. ‘You asked how many bricks in the wall. 15 foot by 20 foot is roughly 1600 bricks using an average brick size.’ Scott rolled his eyes. Trust John to work that out. They had been joined by others in shifting the rubble. There really wasn’t too much, but because the space had been narrow, the bricks had piled up instead of spreading out.

Gordon and Alan had been held back from joining in. Scott could hear them shouting Virgil’s name over and over, plus a couple of sharp words from Gordon that was sure to get the squid in trouble when they got home, no matter the circumstances.

It felt like it took forever, but in reality, it took less than five minutes to clear all the rubble off of Virgil and Ella. John watched Virgil uncurl himself, quickly giving him a once over. There was a small cut above his left eyebrow, and bruises were already forming, but his immediately younger brother seemed fine. He helped Virgil to stand.

Scott, meanwhile, had found Ella. She had also curled herself up when the wall went, and she looked gratefully into Scott’s deep blue eyes and smiled. He helped her to her feet, and she flung her arms around him, planting a kiss on his lips just as a photographer snapped a picture. Gently untangling the girl from himself, Scott passed her over to an older man he assumed was her father, accepting their thanks as he turned to Virgil.

Virgil gave a wobbly smile as a first aider cleaned his minor cut and applied a band-aid. Once he was given the all- clear, Virgil found himself flanked by Scott and John, and the three of them made their way down to where the others were waiting.

‘Let’s go home, boys,’ their father said. ‘I think that is enough excitement for one day.

The next morning Virgil slept in, as normal, until a screeching ball of youngest brother barrelled into his room and jumped on him. ‘Alright, Allie, alright!’ he grumbled, ‘I’m getting up.’ Alan didn’t wait around and Virgil found himself stiff from the night before. Getting dressed, he made his way into the kitchen to see the rest of the family around the table waiting. 

They all had newspapers out. Scott was scarlet. Huh. 

Virgil took his place between Scott and Gordon and reached for Scott’s paper. There, in full colour glory, was the picture of John, arm around himself, and Scott with Ella’s arms flung around his neck, full-on kissing. Both Gordon and Alan were sniggering. If anything, Scott’s already scarlet face flushed even redder.

John picked up his paper and read aloud:

‘Kansas High School’s annual play ended rather spectacularly when a scenery malfunction led to the two leads being buried under the wall Robin Hood was climbing to rescue Maid Marion. However, it wasn’t the valiant Robin who received the fair maiden’s kiss, but rather it was his oldest brother who received the just reward for rescuing said maiden. The course of true love never did run smoothly. It’s true to say that this year’s play will take a lot to outdo.’

13-year-old Virgil glared at John. ‘I’m never participating in a play again,’ he griped, folding his arms across his chest. He’d never admit it out loud, but Ella was the hottest girl in his class, and he’d been looking forward to that kiss. It was the only reason he had agreed to do the play. Well, that and the fact he was the only one in his year who could actually sing. He was rapidly running out of time to secure a kiss from her.

Glancing around his family, Jeff fondly watched as every member collapsed laughing. He wished Lucy was here to see how their boys had rushed in to help and rescue their brother and friend. Even Gordon and Alan, at 10 and 6 respectively, had wanted to go help. Jeff was thankful his boys had such a close bond.


End file.
